Sebastian What the Hell!
by irohanabi
Summary: So apparently Sebastian turned into a child… and everybody is freaking out… typical right? But what were they to do when Sebastian- as a child started to turn into more trouble than they ever thought? He is a demon after all…
1. Chapter 1

**"Sebastian… What the Hell?!"**

 **Let's see… nobody is stopping me from publishing a new story right (^^;;) … Okay! Apologies to all who were following up to my old stories! My inspiration meter ran dry- and I know last time I typed I also published a new story… the good news is that I'm not dead? Well… laziness business and what-not… here's a new story for all then! Enjoy!**

 **Summary: So apparently Sebastian turned into a child… and everybody is freaking out… typical right? But what were they to do when Sebastian- as a child started to turn into more trouble than they ever thought? He** ** _is_** **a demon after all…**

 **Chapter 1**

It was an average day… an average day where the head of the Phantomhive household- Ciel Phantomhive woke up at 9:00 in the morning- apparently freaking out. Of course, it wasn't such an average morning anymore at this point- he was supposed to wake up at 7:00 not 2 hours after his appointed time.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted- not finding creepy movement in the shadows as a response, nor did he hear the usual sly laugh.

The morning was quiet- another unusual thing- there weren't any plates breaking, no sound of burning in the kitchen and no crying from the garden- and then we wonder what are the servants of the Phantomhive house hold doing?

"Young Master," a voice resounded from the closed door.

Ciel bounced up at the sound- expecting it to be his demon butler (that was about to get a scolding) but then recognized the voice as the old butler: Tanaka.

"Come in," Ciel signed- positioning himself slightly for appearance purposes.

Tanaka came into the room and closed the door behind him- a tray of tea already in his hands.

"It seems that Sebastian is yet to be awake," Tanaka said smiling his usual grandfather- smile.

"He's not?" Ciel quirked his eyebrows- it was impossible that Sebastian wasn't awake, he doesn't sleep to begin with; he's a demon after all.

"It seems that his door is still closed and there are snoring sounds coming out of it," Tanaka said handing Ciel his morning tea.

"And the rest?" Ciel asked.

"They are also still soundly asleep under their blankets," Tanaka said remembering their faces- drooling and completely undefended.

"Go wake them up," Ciel ordered him trying desperately not to storm to Sebastian's room that moment and knock it down completely.

Tanaka retreated from the room and closed the door gently- and as everybody knows Ciel without Sebastian is as useless as a 9 years old child.

Ciel- knowing he would only be in the house with no guests to bother him for the day decided to drew up simply with only his simple white shirt and brown pants- adding his vest only for warmth. He combed his hair with only a few short strokes and didn't bother to change to his black eye patch and leaving it as his white-kaneki-styled one.

Shuffling out of the room- Ciel immediately made way to Sebastian's "sleeping" quarters. He was actually quite afraid to know what Sebastian _did_ do in that room- but that's a matter to talk about some other time.

And since when did Sebastian snore? Ciel never questioned the demon's sleeping habits- considering he actually never slept at all… but he could have swear if Sebastian did ever sleep he wouldn't let out the faintest sound of breathing.

Ciel stomped to the servants headquarters as annoyed as he was- and apparently scaring Finny awake on the way (Tanaka was working on Bard).

"Y-young m-master?" Mei-Rin shuttered positioning her glasses on the bridge of her nose still in her nightgown and her hair even worse than its usual state.

"Do any of you know where Sebastian went last night?" Ciel asked turning to face the servants.

"Not as far as we know" Finnian said thoughtfully- figure, even if Sebastian did leave the mansion there was no way any of the guys here would ever know.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted knocking/punching on Sebastian's room furiously- what the fuck? Why the hell is room locked either way? "Wake up this instant!"

There were sounds of small shuffling behind the door but no movement indicated the opening of the door- Ciel have heard of a time where demons hibernated but wasn't that once in a few thousand years?

"What is the butler doing?" Bard mumbled lighting his cigarette first thing in the morning- well it was late morning but who cares about the details?

"I want to know the same thing," Ciel signed giving up on punching the door or even attempting to knock it. There was somebody inside- and even if it was not Sebastian they should've opened it if they heart the chattering outside.

"Tanaka, where's the spare key?" Ciel asked the old butler.

"Please allow me young master," Tanaka said showing them a sparkling silver key in his hand that had the sign of the Phantomhive manor hanging at the tip of it.

The old butler unlocked the room and Ciel had to contain himself not to literally kick the door open out of frustration at the demon- however he did have a full mouthful planned in mind.

"Sebastian! Wake up this instant!" Ciel shouted stomping into the room repeating the same sentence he had said before this. He charged in and saw a lump on the bed- his whole body was covered but there were movements of breathing.

Ciel felt a piss mark growing on his forehead and went in to grab the covers off of the sleeping lump of laziness on the bed- what the heck?! Why was he even waking up his _own_ butler either way?

A few moments later the servants joined in seeing that the covers just wouldn't come off of the butler's body- and within a few more curses they tore the covers apart from the bed.

"Sebastian, I don't know what happened bu-"

Ciel paused upon seeing the creature on the bed. In fact everybody in that room froze- all stiff and unmoving.

The thing on the bed stifled a yawn and finally moved into a sitting position- it then stretched its arms and yawned again.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

The voice was not the normal deep voice of Ono Daisuki (Sebby's seiyuu) but turned out to be a small voice of a child who was no younger than Ciel.

It was true that instead of the butler's original long limbs they were replaced with a child's ones and his features softened to another level. The slanted eyes now more round but had the same burning color of red in it as it was originally.

Clothing the boy's pale body was a Butler uniform- although a few sizes too big for the person wearing them.

"Where's Mr. Sebastian?" Finnian spoke up looking around the room in a slightly frantic manner.

"Where did this child come from?" Mei-Rin asked staring at the boy.

"But… I'm Sebastian…" The child spoke up.

The room then turned into another wretched type of silent where all the members could only stare and try to comprehend the statement that the boy just said.

"Young Master?" Bard asked looking at Ciel's way and saw the preteen's face running out of color as his blood was trying to run away and pulling the boy out of the room with it.

"Sebastian…" Ciel signed, "Turn back to your original form this instant- and that's a command,"

The boy stared blankly at the elder one in silence.

"Who are you?"

 **I enjoyed writing this so much ^^ and already have this weird plot in mind too- of course Sebby-chan is going to be super OOC in here- he did just turn into a child after all what are we to do? Haven't written FanFic in some time so I hope my skills didn't turn dusty- I'll definitely be continuing this one- don't you worry I won't leave some matter of entertainment left to be.**

 **Please don't forget to REVIEW (2-5?) FOLLOW and FAVORITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys~ I was super pleased with the response I received for this story so... I decided to spare an hour in my Project/Exam packed life to update this! Partly it's because one of my friends reached 70,000 words on her story... (grumbles...) but of course I do not and would not read hers- its the fantasy world she has.**

 **Thankyou for all the reviews~ I really love them and give me so much energy to write XD**

 **I apologize for not updating earlier- full explanation going to be at the bottom for the time being- enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any way and am not earning any profit in doing so except for the warm feelings of the reviews you guys give me**

 **Chapter 2**

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean "Who are you?" Sebastian, please stop playing around and get to transforming back already," Ciel signed placing a hand on his hip.

"I'm not playing around," The child pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Young Master…" Mei-Rin started, "Are you referring that this child is Sebastian-san?"

"What else am I referring to?" Ciel snapped already pissed at the stubborn demon in front of him.

"…"

"$% !?" The servants of the Phantomhive exclaimed at the same time almost shattering the glass as they were cussing their asses off.

"Young Master," Tanaka said leaning down to Ciel's height, "Shall we take this matter to another place?"

Ciel nodded and glared at the boy one last time before telling Tanaka to bring "Sebastian" to the dining room where breakfast-turned-brunch was already sitting there for hours before the situation took to a more chaotic turn.

"Please come this way," Tanaka said to the young demon after Ciel have left. And amongst the chaotic room both the butler and the child left quietly.

Tanaka led Sebastian to the dining room and set him across Ciel on the long table that people in reality had to shout at each other to get the message across; but in anime let's just say they could whisper and we could hear everything.

"Sebastian- explain everything to me _now"_ Ciel started placing a his intervened hands under his chin- supporting it as he placed his elbows on the table.

"My name is not Sebastian," the child argued.

Like hell it's not, Ciel thought a piss mark growing at the back of his head, red eyes and midnight black hair? And even more than that the pale skin and (especially) the mark that is vividly on his hand? How can he not be?

"Then what's your name?" Ciel asked with a twitching eye.

"Leviathan,"

"…"

Wait, so that's Sebastian's real name? Why doesn't he remember him? _Fuck_ , he couldn't get anything done if Sebastian isn't with him.

"Do you remember anything?" Ciel then tried asking again- seeing the boy as well… younger than him for once but other than that it was because this was Sebastian he was talking to.

"Vaguely…" the boy muttered, "That last night's dinner was Japanese cuisine?"

Ciel stopped the urge to face palm himself- what was up with this kid?! He couldn't get a thing straightened out with him- even less hold out a conversation that would go anywhere else other than marching on the same spot.

"Wait- let me try calling on somebody…" the child put up his hand in a 'stop' motion and closed his eyes muttering something close to foreign words that Ciel could not comprehend- German? Or was it French? He was completely lost.

"Why are you trying to call on?" Ciel asked slightly curious about the child's strange behavior.

"A demon," Leviathan answered smiling innocently.

"!" Ciel's eyes widened, "A demon?! Are you insane?! When a demon is summoned there needs to be all these rituals you can't possible summon them and let people see in board day light!"

"Did you learn that when you were summoning me?" Leviathan questioned raising up at eyebrow slightly.

"Maybe…"

"Young Master," Tanaka started, "Should we show our guest to his room?"

"He's not 'our guest' Tanaka," Ciel snapped at the old butler, "And I would prefer to keep an eye on him so prepare an extra bed in my room,"

"Yes," Tanaka said bowing slightly and disappearing from the room- Ciel was quite surprised that the butler could stay in his more humanized form for so long- considering he had to turn back to his small one every few minutes before.

"We're sleeping in the same room?" Leviathan asked the elder boy curiosity lighting his eyes like flames on a flickering candle stick.

"Don't state it that way!" Ciel signed, "I don't want you to cause any trouble for me so we're keeping you as close as possible in case anything happens."

"You don't even have the least bit of trust for me don't you?" Leviathan signed

"You're a demon- how could I trust you?"

Suddenly there was a burst of fire in the room and both of the boys gasped- one in surprise and the other in excitement.

"Camio!" Leviathan shouted in delight as the smoke cleared up revealing a teenager cloaked in a green robe trimmed with gold.

He had green hair that was growing lighter as it reached the tip of his long strands which reach a little longer than the blade of his shoulders.

"Leviathan…" 'Camio' signed looking at the younger boy who was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Who are you?!" Ciel busted out using a finger at the newcomer.

"Camio- Vice Commander for the eastern land of Hell," Camio said staring at Ciel blankly, "I'm guessing you are Levi-chan's contractor?"

"Don't call me that!" Leviathan complained- he turned to Ciel and started, "He could probably explain the situation here,"

"Oh- lets go to the garden to converse then," Ciel signed- why was it that his house seemed to be like a demon meeting every time some issues come up.

"Its been some time since I've seen you live this Levi-chan," Camio said looking at the boy who was trotting beside him.

"How long?"

"About… 1000 years by count?"

"Oi- stop saying weird things and get a move on," Ciel said slightly annoyed.

They reached the garden- which was arranged into a Roman styled by Sebastian the night before.

"Sit down," Ciel said waving over at the chair which was opposite of him.

"You don't have the most cheerful contractor don't you?" Camoi said laughingly taking a seat.

"I don't know…" Leviathan muttered, "I'll go get the tea and snacks so you guys could talk first!" he then exclaimed running off with his little limbs and over-sized clothes. Ciel made a note to change the clothes later… and perhaps give the boy a haircut- it was covering too much of his face.

"So? Why is Sebastian in that form?" Ciel asked the demon.

"It's his time of moon," Camioi stated.

"Please do fill me in," Ciel said sarcastically.

"Demons have some time in their lifespan at least every 1000 years: for Sebastian he lasted for about 1500 years which is something only a few demons can do. During these times they would be weaker than their normal form- as you can see.

For various demons the times when they transform is normally always undetermined- the normal time would be about a month or so: but for Sebastian I'm guessing he would take longer due to not transforming for quite some time already."

"So it's like hibernation,"

"Something like that," Camio shrugged, "What kind of owner are you to Levi then?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Isn't it better to know the current standing of my dear precious nephew?"

"He's my butler- and that's all he is," Ciel replied slightly confused by the question but shrug it off either way.

A crash came from the direction of the mansion and the two men's attention was snapped into that direction.

"Damn it- what are all those idiotic servants doing?" Ciel signed getting up from his seat and trudging inside the building with a clearly annoyed face.

Camio trudged inside the building right behind the youngster while trying to suppress a smile that was climbing up his face reluctantly.

"Bard! Please stop exploding the…" Ciel was speechless when he saw the scene layered in front of him.

"Sebastian?"

"I-I didn't do anything! Was just trying to make tea!" Levi stammered standing in the midst of a great mess of burnt wood and some… undeterminable stuffs…

"Oh? Looks like you made a mess," Camio said casually strolling to the door frame observing his surroundings carefully.

"Sebastian…" Ciel resisted from growling- he swore he could just strangle the demon alive right now if… well if he wasn't a demon to begin with.

"I'll try again! I'll make a super delicious tea this time!" The boy said rushing around the cupboards pulling up some tea bags and some random stuff.

…

Another clatter and some messed up stuff happened.

Of course it wasn't like it was not expected but Ciel was spanned speechless- it wasn't fair in the first place that the boy had a height disadvantage but…

"He was never good at these kind of things-" Camio mused around, "Demons don't need to eat anything except souls after all so we aren't really good at cooking,"

"Oh really…" Ciel muttered remembering the buffet-like-dinner he had the evening before.

"Uwa! Its on fire!"

And indeed a curtain was caught on fire because of some unknown super power that Leviathan has that causes him to be able to burn stuff while making plain Earl Grey Tea.

"Who the _fuck_ burns curtains while making tea?!" Ciel exploded- letting loose a curse word due to the craziness that was already happening around him at the time.

 **Guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! I was meaning to update earlier but of course shit got in the way and what-not there's also the case of me forgetting to save the story and threw away 2000 words of writing (grumbles)**

 **So- next chapter is going to be pretty interesting: I was thinking of getting Elizabeth in but then life would be too crazy for me. Came to the conclusion that most of this is probably going to be fluff and something-else (shounen ai... shh).**

 **What do you guys think of Camio? He's not an OC because he's from an anime called Makai Ouji- try searching it up he's one hell of a looker after all. Oh, but the personality isn't the same so please bare with that those who know the anime or manga.**

 **Don't give up on this story guys because I am definitely updating it 100% sure! Winter Break is also coming up so I'll have plenty of time to type for you guys.**

 **Don't Forget to Review (5+?) , Follow and Favorite!**


End file.
